Nèi Xīnzàng
| birthday = March 2nd | gender = Male | height = 170 cm (5'7") | weight = 71.2kg (157lbs) | eyes = Dark Yellow | hair = Not Visible | aspect = Desire | void = Heart Chakra (located in chest) | affiliation = Espada | previous affiliation = | occupation = Décima Espada | team = Espada | previous team = | partner = Espada | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | alignment = Neutral Evil | status = Active | resurreccion = El Corazón | weapons = Swords }} Nèi Xīnzàng (心脏内)心臓, "Chinese for The Heart", "Japanese for Heart", El Corazón lit. the heart) is the Tenth Espada under Tier Harribel. Nèi believes he is simply using the Espada, preparing them all for his true power in which he claims to use against Tier to claim rule of the Espada, and lead the pack of Hollow soldiers to war against Soul Society, allowing his dream and devotion of mass maniacal murder to come to fruition. It would seem that this goal of his has something to do with the spiritual creature, Ki-Rin. Appearance Bear witness to the grotesque figure that is Nèi, a pure reflection of his grossly personality. A being wrapped in his own lies and driven insane by his own fortitude, along with his motivation to excel, he had no dear blood; a wild beast in and out of battle, he looks as one also. Cries of fright louder and deeper then any battle drum can be heard from those looking onward onto him. The true embrace of disgusting, some have even vomitted upon glancing on his direction. Those viewing have also commented that the perpetual air around him is oddly vile and ominous, almost as if it was attacking the senses. Once a Hollow, he had the form of a white scaled serpent, slithering and slick he ran around and suffocatted his victims before devouring them whole. A pure turned Arrancar, his apperance reflects his past snake form. Years of cannibalism and ignoring the screams with deaf, ignorant ears it would seem that life was merciful upon him; cursing him with an unholy apperance. Once an Arrancar, Nèi looked of a white haired man, with pale, callous skin. His eyes blue and his skin edges rugged and sharp. His eyes slanted as he viewed on the world with degrees of varying condescending gazes. He also has very lengthy limbs and, unfortunately a disproportionate facial figure which is usually the thing that most people look at first, immediately disgusting others. He has two expressionless black eyes with yellow pupils. His skinny yet suprisingly muscular frame have surprised many as he does maintain his physique, proving himself to be very strong and so such strength when needed. Realizing himself as a creature of forbidden, untold disfigurement he has, although slightly for a different reason in his mind, he has collected the cloth around his body, similar to those worn by the infamous, mythical creature - a mummy. Using it as an attire, he wears it over his torso, arms and face, while his legs are covered with black pants. Although it would seem that he has come to terms with his horrible look, and repulsive impulse he emanates to others. As time progressed, Nèi has spoken not of his terrible appearance at all. Others can infer that his prideful nature in himself and desire to make his power a statement, that he will never admit his abhorrent features. Gradually, as years went on Nèi's skin has become significantly more gruff. His nose is somewhat flat and his eyes are big, impressionable and a far cry from the simple, fear invoking gaze but something worse entirely. He wears a black band over his forehead. The markings of his tatoo number (10) reside on his lower back just, and he has a Hollow Hole in the center of his chest, however it is generally not seen for some unknown reason. On his back Nèi has two scabbards dressed in an X-pattern on his backside which house two katana's. And on his lower back Nèi adorns a wakizashi which he usual draws in the beginning of an altercation. So far, those are the only blades that he actually wears on him, although he has a wide assortment of collected weapons from his time in Hueco Mundo. Personality Dishonesty, aggression and the behavior of a man, bordering insanity have been molded into this warrior. Both of which can be defined by his tone of voice and by his actions. He feeds off the malice and strife of others and enjoys towering over the weak resembling an insurmountable mountain. Unrelenting and unforgiving, his "disregard for life" exterior further illustrates his hazardous behavior when around others. With a mind as sharp as a spear, Nèi looms over others, belittling their emotions and ideals. Nèi is notorious for finding the failing actions of enemies amusing, and breaks into hysterical laughter whenever they are near death; an unique quirk of his. With the ambition to prove himself different, Nèi struggles to prove that his excellence, and prowess surpasses that of all others, thus his reasoning is that he should find no remorse in killing those weaker then himself, nor enjoying there short-comings. Very open with his thoughts and cold hearted, he is willing causes pain to any around him and will happily end the life of any around him, if he desires so without bearing a real reason at times. Proving to have a mindset more fluttering then the wings of a butterfly, on a whim can Nèi enact mass murder. At times, he can display actions of truly abhorrent and disgusting actions that even disturb his teammates. Even without proper provocation Nèi, if not mentally, he will physically break any unfortunate enough to pass his way, and ensure their demise by his hand. Stubborn and bearing a confident mentality, allows him to show no fear nor remorse even in the face of intimidation, this allows him to always be more mentally ready then his opponents, which in contrast can consequently shoot fear into any of his possible assailants. Stubborn and amazingly crude, Nèi can possible be the farthest thing from regal civil manner people. Speaking with a condescending undertone, his words almost always carry and invoke an aura of frustration and self-loathing to those he speaks to. For example, he analyzes the powers of his opponents and using his illusive yet crude manner of tone he is able to urge his foes into a trap, or throw others words back at them, so to speak. Nèi has been reputed as a person who is extremely difficult to speak to; his words are illusive meaning that he avoids answering or speaking straightforward and will tend to avoid saying a concrete fact. More on his outgoing side, Nèi can be described as a bull-headed, referencing his rash nature to jump into anything before him and wholly preform his best in said event, as shown when he ignored and willingly went off on a mission for the Espada without being told to do so. Because of this, he is a very incredulous figure when brought up by fellow Espada. Speaking of doing stuff without being told, in this area he can be unruly and thats when his true "iron stubbornness" is shown as coined by the leader of Espada. Being as unruly as a ferocious hurricane, Nèi will propose himself as a savage, battling and acting with a particularly selfish mindset that eradicates all sane regard for others, including teammates, usually to there chagrin which leads in growing altercations with those who he is supposed to call "comrades". Acting rashly and without concern seems to be the norm and is expected by his peers. Many seem to regard him as a singular being with a machine type mindset; one goal, kill all those in his way or, more namely a barbarian. However, this can easily be disproved upon closer examination of his demeanor. In his mannerisms, and memorized facial habits, he is a man of deep knowledge who commonly theorizes before acting, but usually has a purpose based on the cause. More of a cause and affect thinker, he reacts only based on what he sees. Meaning that if he sees his opponents or even comrades acting as if they have the upper-hand, consequently after leading them to reassurance, he will truly portray his skills and overwhelm them when they are most comfortable. In other situations, if he feels he must think out a scenario in order to win; he will outstretch his opponents abilities and appear to overthink things, enabling him to analyze there power and accurately and subtly defeat them without breaking a sweat. Among quirks, he enjoys flashy displays of power which can be seen in how he conveys his battling prowess. He strikes and battles in a showy, creative manner that can be arrogant to some, but overall portrays his destructive, hazardous, and ominously creative thinking mindset; that awkwardly resembles that of a deranged psychopathy. This is seen when he laughed while engulfing himself and an entire civilization in a growing burst of energy, which not only put himself in potentially fatal danger, but also his comrades and young men and woman. While in battle, he maintains that same, criminally insane and destructive personality although he does tend to finish his opponents in a particular fashion -- piercing the left side of the waist of his enemy is seemingly second-nature to him. He destined to "see how far the Shinigami could go as a species". He lives by the philosophy that because the Arrancar are above all other species in terms of evolution that he can consume their prey without feeling remorse, as this always occurs in the cycle of life. The predator eats the prey, a natural cycle. And, considering himself the greatest being, he finds no remorse by killing those less evolved then himself. This mentality has led him to criminal insanity. It would seem that his goal in life is to raise utter anarchy into the government of Soul Society, and overrule the "heaven" like location with the Espada. All in all, the violent, and chicanery figure that Nèi is openly hailed as a member of the Espada and an enemy of Soul Society. His foul-mouthed, trickery and harmful nature has his enemies regarding him as a very powerful individual and attracted the attention of powerful Gotei 13 Captains. Desire is emphasized with Nèi his attitude varies from time to time, just as a Human would (references the word "heart") and his desire to cause imminent strife to those around him, whether they or directly linked to him, or if they have brushed passed each other during a walk, no matter the case, any and all who meet him will meet an untimely death. History As the thin sand of Hueco Mundo blanketed the area, a grand snake like Hollow roamed the realm, intent on eating any Hollow in sight. Driven by the urge of power, cannibalism gripped him quickly and in no time at all, he became intoxicated by the fresh blood of his brethren dripping from his teeth. Voyaging around, the scaled snake soon traveled far and wide, until the fateful occurence of "divine intervention" had given him new form. Vitality and power surged through him as the once meager Hollow transformed, and with the partial destruction of his Hollow mask, the figure took new form, similar to that of a Shinigami. Upon transformation, his physique transformed into that of a decently sized man. His former "murder anything in sight without giving two shits" behavior became entirely absent, or atleast somewhat repressed to a degree. As time progressed, the self-made Arrancar seeked greater challenges to his pronoun power, which by the way, surpassed many Hollow at the time. As years drew, Nèi found witness to Aizen, his band of rebels, and the Espada. To Nèi, they were a band of misfits who rebelled for attention, and found it foolish to be led by Shinigami, the Hollow predator itself. However, he eventually succumbbed after beholding the unparalleled intellect, ridiculous strength and godly like levels of spiritual power which all left the Arrancar in shock. Holding a position of 14th Números, a rather high position for a self-made Arrancar and starting at an adjuchas to add. As the Espada and Aizen became more and more of a threat to the world, Nèi took a smaller and smaller role, hoping to betray Aizen and his band by killing them at there weakest, after defeating Soul Society, and using the Espada to overturn the balance between all the worlds, giving Nèi ultimate rule. However, this do not go as planned nor would it actual come to fruition. During his tenure in Las Noches, he was ambushed by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who easily defeated him, and left him for dead for seemingly no reason at all. Ashamed and battered, Nèi put his sights on acquiring the Hōgyoku to kill all those who thought less of him. But, after Aizen met his downfall along with the majority of the Espada, Nèi set his goals aside for the time being, focusing all remaining power on becoming as powerful as the Espada, ensuring that he never fell victim to anyone elses tricks or, for that matter have his knees ever touch the ground in front of a foe ever again. Wanting to make his power a fearing testament carved in stone, he went out and killed off many of the remaining Números, using them all to feed his own thrist for power. Gaining power in the process, his spiritual power, physical abilities and hollow abilities gradually grew with the acts of cannibalism. In no time at all, as according to Nèi he could kill any remaining Espada if he wanted to. During his travels of Hueco Mundo following the defeat of Aizen, Nèi found refuge in the relentless sandy dunes. Eventually, he came across the insensate, unconcious body of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez which he solemnly spit upon before leaving it, to dust away through times cruel process having left believing that Grimmjow had died, although this wasn't the case. His travels finally led him, through the course of several years into the arms of a new bunch of Espada. Meeting with Tier Harribel in Las Noches, the only Espada survivor of the White Invasion, he joined up with her and finally pledged his allegiance under her rule and the new Espada. Even after his time, he had only risen so far, and only found himself holding the title of Decima Espada. However, as Nèi believes he is simply using the Espada, preparing them all for his true power in which he claims to use against Tier to claim rule of the Espada, and lead the bunch of Arrancar soldiers to war against Soul Society, allowing his dream and devotion of mass maniacal murder to come to fruition. It would seem that this goal of his has something to do with the spiritual creature, Ki-Rin. From what has been accussed by the Tenth is that these beasts have a direct correlation with the stabilization of the spiritual realm, thus with there extinction, the spiritual world will follow. He also has brought forth claims that by capturing and harnessing the power that even a single Ki-Rin creature has, it can give him the power to seize control and dominate with ease. 'Plot' *'Espada's Pendulum' Equipment Swords: Ever since the transformation into an Arrancar, Nèi has displayed that he truly is a naturally talented swordsman. Gifted from the get-go, his skill in swordsmanship crosses boundaries that some never attempt; he has skill in offense, defense and can switch hands while in the midst of battling to release an air of fear around him, showing others that he is a force to be reckoned with. Against contrary belief, Nèi has not sealed the nuclei of his power within a sword - Zanpakutō - which has given a plethora of oppurtune chances during battle to surpise and defeat his opponent. Because he doesn't bear an ordinary Zanpakutō, he is not restricted to one blade but instead is very calm with the variety of blades he has acquired from defeated foes. Currently, the Decima Espada has well over a dozen collected blades from foes, all of which he uses surpisingly well in battle; many of which are simple katana, but he also has an abudance of other cold edged demons all primarily used in battle. Because of his open-minded nature when using swords and skill with almost any given blade, he is regarded as the best swordsman among the Espada because of his accuracy, destructive force and skill without almost any sized blade. As of now, he carries three blades on him: two katana's adorned on his backside and one wakizashi on his lower back. Powers & Abilities : As apart of the new Tier Harribel era of Hueco Mundo, Nèi holds the rank of Tenth Espada among the new Espada faction. As such, he boasts a rivaling amount of spiritual power that proves that he shouldn't be taken too lightly. The nature of his spiritual pressure is similar to the previous Decima Espada, as it would appear that it is rage induced i.e. the angrier the intensier the spiritual pressure can be. On particular occassions he has shown ability to control his own spiritual pressure, but more times that not, upon becoming enraged his spiritual power will skyrocket from its base level. In nature it has been said to instill the air with rage and tension, making the atmosphere appear aggresive and harmful. However, depsite how aggressive his spiritual power may be, it isn't favored among level when compared to other foes. True, it is abundant enough to last the duration of a battle and keep him on his own two feet throughout, but it is a true far cry from the other Espada. Despite the scores of Hollow that he has tossed down his throat, his power isn't at the least comparable to the top four Espada, all of which have been advised to resist releasing the brunt of there power, Resurrección, while in Hueco Mundo. Yet, it is still in its own class and can prove powerful enough and stable enough to allow Nèi to hold his own against Captains of the Gotei 13. Being the lowest ranked Arrancar and still proving to be a challenge for the higher caliber Shinigami, displays true terror as the real Espada power can be horrifying to witness. When unleashed his spiritual energy takes on a dark red coloration. Spiritual Mastery: A somewhat overlooked ability among the Espada, and even spiritual beings in general. The well adaptable ability to govern how reiryoku flows throughout the body is overlooked mainly because many beings are capable of this to an extent. However, Nèi has shown skill in this while being inert. For example, he once kept one of his cero techniques stable and continued to use it to combat his foes, even though it was already previously fired. He has also displayed the ability to "rip-apart" spiritual constructs. In doing this, he can only rip apart constructs of minimal quantity, but nevertheless he is able to seperate attacks and easily combat foes in an overwhelming fashion: he was able to construst a cero attack, rip it into six sections and send the multitude of spiritual blasts down upon his enemies like a machine gun torrent. This caused excessive damage to the landscape and foes, but the power of the blast remained the same as the original. He has also displayed proficiency against combatants, using it to exterminate incoming reishi based attacks with little degree of effort; the requirement for such a feat is that Nèi's own spiritual capacity must be greater then his opponent at the time. *'Landmines': A common ability, in theory but usable on by beings with high amount of reiryoku reserves. First, Nèi concentrates reishi to one of his limbs, and then, as the collected reishi begins to flow out of him, it takes a rather oddly shaped --as it appears multi-edged cube. Once implanted -typically in the ground- the reishi particles in the ground become highly potent when detected or stepped on. In some cases, the destrutive force of the rampant reishi particles will be known even when sound, pesquisa or any other form of tracking is used. It will automatically erupt and explode if this occurs. As for when being stepped on, it can be highly lethal just as true mines indeed are. When stepped upon, it creates a massive explosion that pierces the heavens in a spear-like shape. Nèi has showcased the ability to plant multiple landmines all scattered about, trapping foes inside a selected area. Unusually, despite the fact that the aftermath is a large-scale explosion, this attack has much more penetrative power then assumed. *'Barriers': Armed with not only a capable offense, but a suprisingly powerful and resilent natured defense. Not only does he have a strong amount of durability and stamina, but he, with his tempered, refined and well-honed reiryoku control he can conjure up not only landmines, but wide and/or length barriers. These constructs, obviously not offensive, is capable of defending Nèi from opponent(s) attacks.As long as he has reishi to burn, he can forge as many barriers as he chooses, but the size and density of each sheild depends on how much reishi will be used in its creation. He masterfully summoned shields with great speed, and potent defensive ability; one that was able to withstand against numerous attacks by well over thirty Números. *'Elongated Lifespan': As a result from his masterful control over reiryoku, Nèi can at whim imbue himself with reishi. The reishi that lingers in the atmosphere is silently moved, adding to his bodily composition. Spiritual creatures body is composed up of huge amounts of reishi particles, and by adding to this Nèi can increase his own lifespan by directing the additive reishi into his organs, more specifically the ones that are dire to life. Some other creatures have been able to heal themselves and deter paralyzing effects, namely Quincy. However because of the hard-skin exterior and general cannabilism, the collected reishi cannot heal him because in order to do this feat, reishi from the atmosphere must fuse with ones one reishi; an impossible feat for Nèi because his own is too rampant, and noted, evil in nature. So evil in fact that lingering reishi in Hueco Mundo can't even intertwine with his own. However, it can add to the durability in reishi that is in his body. : As the title reads, per left, Nèi is a proficient practitioner of Sonído, and can use the Hohō equivalent very well if invoked correctly. With speed that can easily challenge that of the previous Espada, this new generation of Espada bears incredible speed, with the 10 Espada being no exception. Worthy of awe, his speed is enough for evasion at great caliber to be preformed whether it be in the midst of battle or when chasing after an assailant, his speed challenges his opponents to put on there A-game when against him. Being able to keep up with Captains of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, his ability to move in par with remarkably fast warriors is a testament to the diez Espada's speed, although his Sonído has been rumored to be also increased by rage. Being able to move par with those who would normally be faster, but only after being angered by his lack of natural speed. True or not, Nèi's desire to never fall short has enabled the Arrancar to amazingly keep up with his opponents, if not surpass them and use his speed in battle appropriately to crush all those who dare face him on the battlefield. : By far Nèi is the most efficient practitioner of High-Speed Regeneration, rivaling that of even Ulquiorra Cifer; being described as the latters successor. Very potent in this field of Hollow skill, Nèi has displayed little energy on his part to facilitate the regenerative process, preforming this cycle with ease and being able to use it various times throughout battle. Most likely attained from the vast Hollow he ate as an adjuchas, his ability to immediately heal any wound (excluding internal organs) delivered upon him is truly amazing and frustrating to the opponent when used. A complete annoyance when faced with, his healing process works swiftly and efficiently. When faced with overpowering strength that could deliver huge blows upon him, or impacting explosions that decimate the land, the resilience of his healing process allows him to hang on to life afterwards, and rejuvenate his body to near perfection. Faced with numerous adveristy in this area, Nèi is able to withstand defeaning explosions and outputs of spiritual pressure and remain unfazed after being on the bad end of a powerful barrage. Because of this, he can plunge into battle with his head held high befitting to that of an immortal warrior, his fearlessness is attained from his ability to endure punctures and wounds beyond normal means. However, like anyone else the Tenth Espada's recovery ability does have its limits; aside the fact that he can't heal internal wounds, this healing process is daunting on his body, and will eventually exhaust his spiritual reserves, although an immense amount of time would have passed before his reserves are depleted. Acidic Touch: Unlike many of the Espada or ascended Hollow - Arrancar - who the majority of have forgotten this ability, Nèi has retained. Highly skilled in its usage, contact with direct skin of his is similar to someone touching acid resulting in a deadly after-effect that unfolds on others. Lethal, especially to those unaware, if by some unfortunate chance that he makes contact with an needed body part he can burn and melt off, similar to how actual acid would, the selected limb to a terrible degree consequently leaving the victim in bad condition. This moves seems much more proficient when used against those who aren't spiritual beings such as Quincy. Although it does do considerable damage to other Hollow and spiritual creatures. Very potent if used correctly he can immediately end a life by grabbing onto the throat of his opponent. This ability also makes hand-to-hand combat with opponents terrible painstaking as any contact of any form will leave the victim in pain, resulting in Nèi getting the upperhand. : Is an ascended variant of the typical Cero technique singularly used by Nèi. According to the inventor and one and only practitioner, Nèi developed this technique before becoming an Espada and has used it proficiently ever since. It commences by forming a palm sized ball of rotating spherical spirit energy in Nèi's clapsed hands. Apparently, the energy moves at a very fast rate making it dangerous to absorb or attempt to use or redirect the collected energy, as doing so commands the energy to implode immediately, taking anything in the vicinity with it. No, this move doesn't destroy the fabric of space of time, nor does it deliver an incredibly huge explosion upon impact, but it can be a very challenging and a repetitive technique that all who face the Tenth Espada will soon realize. Once the dark red orb ends its rotation process it is encased in a cylinder. Upon firing, it runs its initial course; shooting toward the foe like a beam it maintains its beginning structure however upon striking something, the orb shatters the containment of the cylinder, and unleashes a burst of imposing energy that flies in all directions, intent on harming anything and everything around with pummeling force. In addition, the increase in velocity from the shape of the attack is also great enough to significantly empower this attack. He has showed the power to fire this in succession, and, it has also been seen destroying a vast amount of Hueco Mundo. Nèi compares this to an Espada's Gran Ray Cero in terms of strength and speed except it doesn't require a catalyst. : Like his kin, Nèi has the unique property, or no, a birth given technique that allows him to tear through the dimension and venture to wherever he desires. Opening a gaping hole that shatters time and space and allows the practitioner to travel through the portal and appear in a different location or world. A clear cut pathway, Nèi is able to do so just as easy as his fellow Hollow. Being an Espada, Descorrer ''' is a technique that he is able to use to tear open a portal between the Living World and Hueco Mundo, and vice versa. '''Multiplication Ability: Unique to Nèi he bears the ability to instantly split his body into multiple parts, all who retain they same amount of power, abilities and intelligence as the original. Unlike the former Primera Espada, he does not seperate his body at the Soul nor is there power halved. Instead, it would seem he has retaining this ability from his past life as a Hollow, in which he could mount off dozens of replications of himself, used for battle and intel gathering. Capable of wreaking wide-spread havoc in this manner, this ability of his can be dangerous and useful when used, No matter the situation, many times using this can assist him on the battlezone, enabling the practitioner to easily overwhelm his opponents. Also by doing this, the duplicates can fight in multiple battles all at once, while the original does nothing allowing Nèi to casually and calmly act without being pressured and asses the situation while gathering information. It would seem that all the replicants can communicate telepathically. Master Swordsmanship: A lessening of talent; the exact opposite of what Nèi bears. Birthed with masterfully swordsmanship, Nèi holds the title of greatest swordsman among the Espada and highly overlooked in this area. Nevertheless, he is recognized for his greatness as his true ability with a sword...no, extraordinarily lethal would be an understatement. With a sword, Nèi can be an absolute terror. Capable of using a wide assortment of differing blades whether the cold edged demon be hefty or slim, Nèi proves himself as a proficient warrior whenever he is near a sharp object. Being able to maintain a calm composure against skilled veterans of the blade, Nèi displays true abhorrence when he is in a sword bout as he leaves the battlefield relatively unscather whereas his late opponent lays cold and mutilated. Attacking with no hesitation and with such ear-shattered speed and strength that it is amazing that anyone would dare hold a sword to him. Careful and precise he thinks out his flowing motions before they occur, and by doing so, he has a superb timing. A true display of expertise, his sinous methods of attack, assisted by dynamic sudden footwork are followed by barrages of attacks are a testament to his level of skill. Technical and analytically his moves are as silent as a mouse, dancing across the wooden floor of a kitchen. Because of this, the opponent doesn't necessarily know they've been harmed until they feel there body fall apart, piece by piece. Not only is his offensive capabilities utterly destructive, but his defense also proves a force on its own. Precise and strong, he moves his blade in an effective manner to disrupt the offense of his attackers and easily motion himself in a better position then his opponents, emphasizing that defense is the best offense. Ignoring the fact, from his swordsmanship Nèi has skillful footwork and keen reflexes that show his true prowess with a blade, regarded as an untouchable spear that strikes, but cannot be strucken. His true strength with a blade, coupled with his speed and thought process while in battle, displays itself as Nèi's most in-depth skill bar none. Conducting a symphony of cold edged collisions the dancing flares bounce from the blade wildly yet all factors mean nothing as the complicated dance can not be competed against, as swordsmanship-wise, Nèi is the strongest. :Fencing Master: Like many of the current Espada, Nèi has an area of swordsmanship that each one masters in. Being no different, Nèi is an excellent fencing warrior. Thrusts like a champion, Nèi is able to pierce the cold tip of his blade through the flesh of any being, even retaining an enough raw strength to shatter boulders. In addition, his parries are also very fleshed out. Every motions is ran thoroughly and punctually yet with enough power that he can deflect an attack, leave the foe astonished, and time his next strike perfectly onto his opponent. Keen Intuition: Bearing a intellectual mindset when conducting himself on the battlefield, Nèi lords over foes with a watchful eye always keeping his senses keen and open for whats occurring around him. With careful skills he studies his enemies, taking notice of there breathing, movement patterns etc. All of which he eventually uses to best his opponent, consequently crushing them if the opponent leaves themselves to open. Emotions, fighting habits, and many other variables enter the battlefield which are all at Nèi's disposal. Uncaring of what the opponent is wary of, he will use there emotions against them and use deception to emphasize this, which against many foes will lead them to leave there guard down or enter recklessly. In addition, he takes mannerisms into high consideration. Such as, is the foe left handed or right handed, how heavy is the blade that they are using, what is there usual angle of attack etc, etc. Knowing his opponents strengths, he can favor there weaknesses and evaluating on what would be most effective to easily overcome those who stand in his way. Careful deduction and pinpoint accusations allow him to effectively crush the mentality of the opponent, which makes it incredible easy to attack the foe offensively; a key trait and very useful one when used correctly. 'Resurrección' El Corazón (其の空しい気迫(ハート), sono munashi kihaku; Spanish for "The Heart", Japanese for "The Empty Soul"): Unlike the majority of Arrancar, and even the Espada, Nèi has not sealed his blade into the nuclei of a blade. Being a natural Arrancar, he was given an assortment of sealing locations for his blade. As previously stated by Nèi it would seem that he has compressed the center of his power into the bandages that surround the majority of his body. Like a muscle, the heart or any muscle for that matter becomes stronger the more it is used, thus the more El Corazón is used the stronger it becomes in terms of spiritual power and how comfortable Nèi is in its usage. *' ': Chanting the command, Constrict (絞める, Shimeru) which references the name of Nèi and his Resurrección, "The Heart" , and also notes the fact that years ago Nèi had the appearance of a snake. When releasing the brunt of his true power the Arrancar is engulfed by the cloth of his attire. It expands and encircles his being, engulfing him in whirling white mass that appears as huge spherical object. Then, a lilting hum is emitted and once sounded, the flower, trees and any living natural substance in the area becomes a wilting heap of what it once was. Literally sucking away the life force or "heart" of the substances around, El Corazón released an intensity that punishes anything resisting. In seconds, the entire mass of white cloth erupts revealing a new rejuvenated Nèi with new found aggression and vitality that empowers him, urging him to continue the battle in his improved state of being. After this process ends, Nèi reveals himself as a towering man of a strong frame, with a much more bulkier build. Changing his apperance bestowed him with new, more evident features such as his muscular frame showing itself, which normally wouldn't be seen because of the cloth around him. He has pale skin and spiked blacked hair that is waist length. His attire becomes that of a long black suit with shimmering crimson garments worn over his shoulders and torso. His eyes become a black hole of what it once was, with no remnants of moral ethics.. Down his lower body, black pants with black bandages droop below. He adorns a high collared black shirt worn underneath the crimson armor garments. Commonly not worn, he also has a wide rimmed black top hat usually worn after defeating an opponent, looming over them carelessly before finishing them off. Unusually his Hollow Hole can't be seen anymore, but his tattoo number remains. :Resurrección Special Ability: The following is the power he has while using his Resurrección: :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power': After the nuclei of Nèi's power is released and he enters his Resurrección stage, his spiritual pressure enters an entirely new ball park, demolishing any power that was even close to his prior level. The raw perception of his spiritual power appeared as a constant flickering thunderstorm with strong violent strikes of lightning that fade in and out of perception, until its to late. It was even concieved that his spiritual power while in this form gives him a higher rank among the Espada. Showing total dominance, the brunt of Nèi's spiritual pressure can be horrific and enourmous, ravaging the enviroment around and delivering powerful destructive waves of energy to Nèi's foes. As commented among by Tier, his might increases substantially after unleashing his Resurrección. :*'Sword Manifestation': Being able to summon these blade at will, he can forge numerous amount of blades and even appears to have psychokinesis when he controls the blades without physical contact. Being able to conjure these blades prove extremely useful in battle as this adds versatility and danger into the battle, enabling Nèi to deal a huge amount of damage with his excess amount of weapons while keeping distance between him and his foe(s). "Desire" form of El Corazón: Unlike many of the current Espada generation and past for that matter, Nèi has attained a level not unlike that of a Segunda Etapa. Although it isn't referred to in that matter, nor it isn't as powerful, Nèi states it is a Second Stage of his El Corazón and that is changes in regard to focus; meaning that the spiritual power is focused into a different location. More deep then most would assume, while undergoing his initial El Corazón transformation his spiritual power is concentrated into a single aspect. Yet, undergoing this Second Stage endows him with the true power of El Corazón --Desire. It would seem that he has a limiter of sorts while in his initial stage, which is broken during this transformation resulting in his power increasing from what it was believed to be. It was hinted that this "higher evolved state", as Nèi descibes it as, was possibly attained by the scores of high level Hollow eaten by him. Although, this is much more comparable to Yammy Llargo entering his enraged form, as at that moment, his anger surpasses a certain level. This is no different here, as entering this stage requires Nèi to truly desire his opponents downfall. Wholly devoid of mercy and remorse, El Corazón unleashes an air of power demanding utter obedience or immediate death. With the regal clothes and garments of veteran samurai, the crimson clothes warrior sheds no tears as his rigid frame has no room for emotions. Rough and unyielding, in both appearance and personality, the blazing tense aura that Nèi emanates is only matched by the raw spiritual pressure of the strongest the Gotei 13 has to offer. Instilling a sense of nobility and undeifable power he denounces those of "lower class" with nerving senses of spiritual pressure. Nèi beguiles overpowering forces toward him, eventually and ultimately leading them to their demise. :Abilities :*'Desear' (願い, Desire; Spanish for "Desire", Japanese for "Wish"): Is the true, one and only ability of El Corazón. To begin this technique, Nèi's reiryoku manifests as a booming echo, followed by Nèi being immersed in a shower of vibrant colors. Aesthetically appealing, a burst of intense spiritual energy unleashes like a biblical rain of fire. The sparkling energy being produced is only but the initial revelation; the energy emitted forms into a rod-like shape which quickly solidifies. Emerging from the previous showcase of energy, Nèi stands beside the towering weapon and uses it to to conduct his attacks in battle. The rod is a slim and black tool with two golden pommels on each end. When using Desear, a thick and opaque cloud of red miasma radiates from Nèi's core, trapping everything in the proximity in a cloud, but this is only another display of spiritual power. Desear has the ability to literally choose and select what attacks can be permitted in the vicinity, making any reishi based attack casted by the foe invaluable if he so desired. However, by choosing certain reishi attacks to not come in contact, he creates a lapse -- a temporary failure of attack, after striking or pointing the pommel of his blade with the attack in question. By doing this, he retains all the attacks that he commanded to vanish at his desire, containing them within the rod he wields. Desear has a set number of reishi attacks that it can keep retained which is based on quantity, not quality of attack. Thus, no matter how powerful the attack may be, he can still keep it from striking him. This seemingly godly like defensive ability isn't all it appears to be; as when the set number (10) is surpassed the rod releases a thunderous cascade of spiritual power. Unlike previously, the attack unleashed is not limited by quantity, but now relies on quality. In reverse, the power of attack is used against the foe coupled with Nèi's own abundance of power, therefore it is no suprise how much destruction Desear can wreak. Desear's attack can be directed by Nèi but to very little degree as there still a high possibility that he'll be harmed by releasing such great energy at once. Quotes "Who I am eh? "Who" is a word following the function of the word "what". And, what I am is your end. Your demise, your downfall, the halt of everything you live for and everything you hope to be. I am the one who will end your life. Nothing more then a visage of a pure horror and a vesitge of what I once was, you will see nothing but a slithering scaly beast creep upon you as you breathe your last breath. And verily so, you will die by my hand and mine alone. Less you live to see howls of your doomed family and friends running around like a chicken with its head cut off, burning alive. Less you live to see everything that you have yearned so hard to protect fall before your very eyes." "God?...*chuckle*..there is no God. Hope.. there is nothing to believe in. Salvation...no one or thing will rescue you from me. All that remains is Hell. Welcome to my world, Shinigami!" Behind The Scenes Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Neutral Evil